


We're leaving first

by sky_fish



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex, Smut, Tight Pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_fish/pseuds/sky_fish
Summary: What happened AFTER the “Kokoro no Sora” PV shoot.
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Sakurai Sho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	We're leaving first

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2015. This is the 2nd part of Wendy and my small spontaneous collaboration that we wrote after the release of the "Kokoro no Sora" PV making. Thus, I recommend you to go read her version of the story to find out what happened BEFORE the PV shoot **[here](http://wendyjoly.livejournal.com/45205.html)** on Wendy's journal, then go watch the super damned hot awesome PV and then come back here. :3

A deep sigh. The tapping of fingertips onto leather in an unsettled rhythm. From the outside the distant honking of cars. Another, unnerved sigh.

“Why's there traffic jam when we just want to get home?” Nino complained from the passenger's seat before he continued the impatiently tapping of his fingers on his knees. “It's not even weekend! Where do all those people want to go at this time?”

It was the middle of the night, it was hot inside of the car and he just wanted to arrive at their apartment and... He looked to his right side when the driver next to him let out a sigh too, the deep voice causing a pleasuring shiver running down Nino's spine and he froze, stopping his finger tapping, when the other man's hand slowly slipped onto his leg, resting on his thigh. The area between Nino's legs started prickling dangerously and he gulped. This was _not_ helpful. Not at all. It became even hotter and somehow, Nino had trouble to breathe.

“Don't be upset, Kazu, we'll be home in a few minutes. Just don't think about the traffic jam,” Sho said in a low voice and Nino could hear the smirk on his lips.

Well, thanks to the other man's touch he definitely did not think about the traffic jam any longer, much more though about the _jam_ in his pants. Damned. He should have changed out of those freaking tight leather pants into his baggy trousers but no, he had wanted to hurry, leaving first together with Sho still half-dressed in their costumes, so that they could pick up where they had left in the morning, Sho's promise was dominating Nino's mind since hours, and that's the result now.

“Why are you still so unsettled? The shoot went fine, Hotei-san loved you so much that I almost got jealous and believe me, you were just perfect, Babe,” Sho said, smirking.

Nino chuckled, blushing a bit in the dark over his boyfriend's compliment. It was true, they did a very good job, all of them and the shoot with the guitar-legend had been not only a one-time experience but also a huge success and Nino even had the chance to talk a bit to one of his biggest heroes. Nevertheless, Nino's nervousness wasn't over yet, even if it was another kind of nervousness now. After their recording, especially after witnessing Sho performing his solo-parts, Nino had just gotten more and more impatient, ready to jump at his man to free him on the spot from those damned sexy clothes.

“I just want to finally take a shower and get out of those pants. They might look cool but they feel awfully sticky... and tight,” the younger man said, purposely guiding Sho's focus onto his pants... or what was growing inside of them.

“Me too. I mean... I want to take a shower too,” Sho said, not picking up on Nino's hints – at least not obviously - and still not taking off his hand from his boyfriend's thigh, making the warm feeling spreading from it increasing even more.

Nino chuckled again and reached his hand at Sho's, intertwining their fingers. “We'll have to fight over who'll be first in the bathroom, then,” he said.

“You know, I'll win,” the taller looked at him challenging, the dim light showing his lips curl up cutely in the corner of his mouth.

“Like always,” Nino pouted, pretending to be upset.

Sho laughed his heart-opening laughter that Nino loved so much. 

“Well, let's see,” he then said, pulling back his hand to put it back onto the steering wheel as the traffic started moving again.

Nino immediately missed Sho's hand on his thigh.

~+~

They pushed the door to their apartment open and got rid of their shoes as fast as possible, throwing them messily onto the floor in the entrance area. The lights were still switched off and it was almost completely dark, but they didn't care at all. They had held back for too long already today, they needed it, needed each other so badly.

Nino barely managed to step up into the corridor to avoid getting pressed against the shoe cabinet, as he felt Sho's strong hands on his upper arms, pinning him against the wall firmly, pressing a sigh out of the young man's lungs. Nino could feel how his hot breath met Sho's face, could already feel the other man's breath against his own skin. He almost didn't dare to breathe again before his partner crashed his mouth against his hungrily. Sho's tongue immediately aimed to part Nino's lips and of course the younger let him intrude willingly, a small sigh escaping his mouth before he pulled in some more air to prepare for a long kiss. Sho's mouth felt hot, his soft lips caressed Nino's, he started teasing him, letting his tongue slip in and out of his mouth, nibbling on his lower lip before he returned to let their tongues dance wildly. Pressing his knee between Nino's legs, his thigh perfectly resting against the bulge in the younger's pants, Sho was already driving him almost crazy. With shaking hands, Nino reached to his boyfriend's waist, trying to find a hold on the strong man's body. 

Sho ended the kiss, causing Nino to mewl in disagreement but he quickly found another way to please his boyfriend, letting his hot mouth wander from the sensitive spot behind Nino's ear down his neck. The pleasant shiver returned once more and the younger man already was a shaking mess, just being held up straight thanks to his man pressing him against the wall and holding him firmly while Nino was still clinging onto Sho's waist, desperately. The heat spreading from his lover was overwhelming, mind-blowing. Moaning, Nino let himself fall, knowing that the other had full control of him anyway. He was relieved that now, they wouldn't have to hold back any longer.

While Sho placed one hot wet kiss after the other along Nino's neck and on his collarbones, exposing more and more skin, the younger finally started nestling with his fingers on Sho's outfit, trying to untie whatever it was that kept their naked bodies separated from each other. He was ready to get taken, here and now, slammed against the walls, not caring about anything else but to give in to the craving for his man. But when he was about to undo the belt around Sho's hips, the other retreated, loosening the grip around Nino's arms and backed off a little.

“Eh? Sho, what-,” the younger whimpered confused, almost desperate, his voice nearly non-existent. 

“No no, not so impatient, Sweetie, I think you should take a shower first,” Sho said, and even if Nino couldn't see it in the dark corridor, he could hear the grin on his boyfriend's lips. “Well, that is after _I_ took a shower.”

“Are you...,” the younger started, chuckling in disbelieve. “Are you fucking kidding me?!”

Sho chuckled too and Nino was convinced he would be able to come alone from the sexy cracking of the man's voice. 

“Of course, I am. You're joining me,” the taller man said, searching for Nino's hand to pull him along the corridor toward the bathroom door and Nino's heart forgot how to beat for a moment. 

They entered the bathroom, Sho switched on the lights and immediately pressed his boyfriend against the next best, tilted wall. Nino squinted his eyes, not used to the bright light and when he opened them again, he found Sho cupping his face, tilting his head and leaning in for another kiss. Nino didn't complain and gladly closed the distance between them, already parting his lips and closing his eyes again. His still slightly shaking hands finally resumed to his task from before, trying to undress his partner.

He felt Sho's warm fingers trailing down his neck painfully slowly, finally reaching the collar of his kimono-styled costume to push it down his shoulders, freeing him from the fabric before he reached to pull the black shirt underneath over Nino's head. The young man slightly shivered as he got pushed back and his exposed skin touched the cold tiles of the wall. He opened his eyes, finally taking in the sight of the man in front of him again. Sho had already gotten rid of his jacket at the PV filming location, the wide black V-neck shirt that was left, exposing still too less of the slightly sweaty, shiny skin to satisfy Nino's hunger for his partner.

Impatiently, because he just was too clumsy with his from excitement shaking hands to untie that stupid belt around Sho's waist, Nino cursed and instead let his fingers fish for the seam of Sho's shirt, pulling it up. The taller man finished the task of getting rid of it, exposing his naked body in the process. His tense pecs looked just too attractive and he even let his biceps dance a bit, grinning satisfied as he seemed to recognize the intended reaction of his boyfriend in Nino's face.

“You're really impatient today,” Sho said, as he leaned toward Nino again, his deep voice tickling the younger man's ear as he settled his arms around him, pressing their lower bodies closer. “First you couldn't wait to get home and now... do I see a connection?”

Nino pursed his lips and tried hard not to blush again. “Maybe?” he just said dryly, averting Sho's eyes. “After all, you made some sweet promises this morning, did you already forget?”

“Hm... what could that have been,” the taller man pretended not to know.

The younger man reached up one hand to slap his boyfriend's chest playfully. He didn't protest though when Sho leaned forward again, nuzzling at Nino's neck, his teeth slightly starting to play with his skin. Nino closed his eyes, enjoying the intimate contact and instinctively turned his head to grant easier access to his partner. Sho slightly bit Nino's skin, sucked at it, let his hot tongue ran over the reddened spot and his lips curled up into another satisfied grin when a deep moan escaped from Nino's lips. Sho let his tongue trail down Nino's body, his fingers brushing over the young man's sensitive sides. He slightly let his teeth tug at one of the younger's nipples, causing another pleasured noise and finally knelt down in front of him.

He let his fingers drop from Nino's side to the rest of his outfits, starting to free him from the piece of fabric that had been covering his tight leather pants, before he finally reached _them_.

“My my, I think it's high time to free you from this,” Sho chuckled as he let the palm of his hand run over the obvious bulge in front of him. “Looks pretty uncomfortable.”

Nino wasn't able to answer and just pulled in some air, his legs shaking slightly.

“No worries, I'll take care of this,” Sho said and resumed to undress his partner, even if the slow speed he used to free him from his prison was more torturing than anything else he did so far. 

Impatiently, Nino reached out his hands to bury them into Sho's brown hair, he had to pull himself together not to tug at it to make his man speed up who at least finally – slowly but surely – pulled down those damned hot and damned tight trousers, at least already together with Nino's underwear.

“Fuck,” the younger man let escape from his lips, as the clothes were pulled down enough to let his erected sex spring free, finally.

“Later, Babe,” Sho said, grinning from below, his look turning Nino on even more. “Don't be so impatient!”

The man finally had pushed down the black leather pants completely, letting Nino step out from the pant legs to free himself from the disturbing piece of fabric. Now, Sho was the only one left with clothes, his own pants surely tight and uncomfortable too, while Nino was staying in front of him, completely naked and aroused, his hands still buried in Sho's hair.

“Sho, please,” Nino whimpered.

He could see the other man smirking from below before the man let his hands run up the younger man's legs again, slowly, along the inner side of his lower legs, his knees, his thighs, dangerously coming closer to the hot area just in front of Sho's face. The older man slightly brushed his hands over Nino's testicles, letting his fingers trail upwards until he reached his hips again, grabbing them firmly. He then let one hand slide back a little, finally touching Nino's erection, causing the other to throw back his head – almost hitting it against the wall – and to moan shamelessly at the long-awaited touch. Nino's fingers slightly pulled at Sho's hair, unintentionally.

“Sho...” 

Finally, the man guided Nino's penis towards his lips that he had just wetted with his tongue, placing them at the tip of his glans, coaxing another mewl out of his boyfriend's mouth. He kissed it, slightly, once, twice, feeling it twitch under the feather-like touch, making him smile.

“Sho!” Nino tugged at his boyfriend's hair again, maybe this time not that unintentionally any longer.

“Impatient,” the older groaned but didn't lose his smile, letting it grow into a confident grin before he finally took his man's length into his mouth.

His movement was slow first until Nino's proudness filled him completely, the young man shivering from the feeling of getting covered by his lover's hot mouth. Nino moaned, not holding back and when Sho pulled back, freeing his penis, he sharply pulled in some air, the movement was almost driving him crazy already. He wouldn't last long on this basis, the young man thought, burying his fingers deeper in his boyfriend's hair. Sho let Nino's length slip back into his mouth, coating it with his saliva, this time faster, before he pulled back again, repeating the movement over and over. The younger man unintentionally started moving his hips, working towards the other but Sho let his hands slip up again, pinning Nino's hips against the cold wall, firmly. He was the one deciding on the rhythm, that he made clear. The younger sighed, his eyes closed, his mind completely drowned from his lover's doing, his heartbeat speeding up more and more. Sho's back and forth movement became faster and faster and soon, Nino's buttocks stiffened and he pressed forward, into Sho's grip, pressing his length down his lover's throat one last time, before he freed his orgasm.

His knees gave in and Nino would collapse against the wall, if Sho didn't stand up and catch him so quickly, crashing their lips together, making Nino taste his own cum. Sho wrapped his arms around Nino's waist, pressing him close as he deepened their kiss further and the younger could feel the hot, pulsating erection, still caught in Sho's pants, pressing against him, eagerly.

“Now hurry,” Sho then ordered his boyfriend as he broke their kiss. “Under the shower.”

Nino smirked. “Who's the impatient one now?”

“Brat, “ chuckling, Sho slightly pushed him forward. 

Nino approached the shower, opening the door and stepping inside, without arguing. Honestly, he loved getting bossed around by his boyfriend. He loved how he just could let go of everything and entrust himself to the other man completely, with body and soul. 

He could hear Sho pulling off his pants by himself, quickly, before he felt the warmth of his body right behind him a second later. Sho closed the shower's door and reached out next to Nino, while hugging him from behind, to turn on the hot water in the shower, his body pressing closer, his thick erection against Nino's butt. He started swaying his hips slightly, rubbing his crotch against Nino's buttocks, arousing the younger man immensely with this gesture, awakening his cock, that immediately became swollen and proud again.

The warm water spilling over the two of them started wetting Nino's chest and soaked his hair, he pressed his eyes close to not get water into them, automatically leaning back into Sho's embrace who had circled his hands around his lover, pressing them close. Nino got pushed closer under the water so that Sho could wet his hair too, his head slightly betted on his boyfriend's shoulder. Nino dared to blink and his boyfriend's wet face, the water pearls dripping from his lips, made his heart rush again. He reached his hand up, cupping his lover's face at one side, brushing his fingers lovingly over his cheek, causing the other to nuzzle closer. He couldn't believe that this perfect man really belonged to him, only him. 

“Give me the shower gel,” Sho then whispered against his ear, making Nino shiver and the other immediately obeyed, reaching in front of him to the spot where they used to store shower gel and shampoo, taking the bottle.

Sho made Nino turn around in their embrace so that they now were looking at each other and took the shower gel, pouring a large amount onto his boyfriend's hands as well as onto his own. He then started to foam the younger man's neck, arms and chest, going deeper, encouraging him to do the same. Nino blushed but did what he was told, his heart hammering against his chest wildly as he touched his lover's skin, spreading the shower gel on his perfect, muscular body, his trained stomach that he found so attractive, trailing down until he finally reached Sho's cock. 

He allowed himself to shamelessly stare at it as he foamed Sho's proud, hot erection, letting his hand run up and down his length several times until he was pretty sure that if couldn't become any harder than it already was. Sho moaned, his voice deep and low in his throat, causing Nino to shiver pleasured. How much he loved his lover's deep, full voice. How much it turned him on, it was unbelievable.

“Turn around,” the taller ordered and again, Nino reacted immediately, feeling Sho's foamed chest pressing against his back just a second later, one of his hands reaching at Nino's hand to guide him to his own erection. “Touch yourself.”

While the young man obeyed, he could feel his lover's proud cock again pressing against him, just before he felt the tip of Sho's finger sliding between his butt cheeks, to start caressing his entrance. Nino realized, that Sho had used the shower gel as lube, pressing his finger slowly into him. The young man reached out one hand to press it against the wall in the shower, searching for some support as he immediately started shivering again from the excitement. Sho's free hand joined Nino's front, caressing his penis again to make sure he would be able to relax. Slowly, the taller man pressed his finger deeper, giving his lover enough time to adjust to the feeling, stopping when he tensed, continuing when he relaxed. Soon, he moved, inserted another finger and another, gradually spreading Nino's hole, preparing him perfectly. 

When Sho finally retreated, just to replace his fingers with the tip of his cock, pushing it into his lover's small body slowly, inch per inch, Nino arched his back, his eyes closed as the water hit him directly, spilling into his mouth, muting a scream of lust that was just about to leave his lips. Sho waited for a moment as he had fully buried his member before Nino just nodded slightly and he knew that he could start moving. His hands on Nino's hips, stabilizing the other, while the young man supported himself still with one hand against the wet wall, Sho pulled back, just to thrust into his lover again, this time faster, using more force but not too much. He knew exactly, how much Nino could take, the younger man knew that he didn't need to worry. They knew each other inside out after all. 

“Gosh, Sho!” Nino moaned, his arm giving in and he collapsed a bit forward, pressing now both elbows against the tiled wall to find better support.

Sho repeated the movement several times, making the other cry from joy, pushing his from excitement trembling body closer and closer against the wall until Nino was flat against it, slipping up and down with his foamy chest while his man was thrusting into him from behind. Faster, harder, just like they loved it best, clasping Nino's hips firmly with both hands, Sho slapped his body against the young man's butt with each push, driving them toward their climax. 

“Fuck, Sho!”

His cheeks must be burning red, when Nino tensed suspiciously and finally came for the second time this evening, spilling his seed over the shower wall, while crying out and seeing stars. He completely collapsed against the tiles in front of him, just getting uphold by his lover's firm grip while he was thrusting into Nino a few more times, his deep voice moaning right into Nino's ear, before he released too, buried deep inside his lover's body, pressing them as close together as possible.

Leaning against his lover's back, Sho was panting, his chest lowering and rising quickly, following his boyfriend's example. Nino, one cheek pressed against the wall tried to turn around a bit, hoping to meet his lover's lips and as soon as Sho's breath slowly returned to normal speed, he leaned at the other to meet his mouth for a wet but sweet kiss. Nino then turned around when Sho pulled out of him, and with closed eyes, he allowed himself to enjoy the loving touch of their lips again, the intimate dance of their tongues, the hotness and love spreading between them like a fever.

“Now, was this worth the wait?” Sho asked teasingly when he pulled Nino into a hug, their still half foamed bodies rubbing against each other.

Nino, tangling his arms around Sho to press his boyfriend close, just nodded his head, nuzzling his nose against Sho's neck who then chuckled happily. They were standing like this, arm in arm, underneath the still-running water for another few minutes, before Sho reached out again – this time for the shampoo – and lovingly started washing Nino's hair. The younger grinned, loving to get spoiled, and returned the favour, looking deep into Sho's eyes while doing so.

He leaned forward, to peck Sho's lips. “I love you.”

Sho broke into a smile, ruffling through Nino's hair before he pulled him into another embrace, his hand caressing Nino's back. “I love you too. You're OK?”

“More than OK,” Nino agreed, earning another smirk by his boyfriend.

“Then, I'd say, as soon as we're finished here, I'll show you in our bedroom once more, _how much_ I love you.”

“Pervert,” Nino murmured.

“Says the one who had a hard-on since our drive home,” Sho smirked devilishly.

He earned a slight punch into his stomach by Nino and playfully faked some pain before he pulled his boyfriend back into his arms.

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Why is it so much more embarrassed to post smut now than it was 5 years ago? (It was already hella embarrassing back then XD)
> 
> Also, yes, I used the term "PV" back then when I wrote this (instead of MV) and kept it like that. I'm a goldie J-Pop oldie.


End file.
